Juicios de Briteria
by Sir Dragonite de MT-Mortar
Summary: Un sujeto y su pokémon son sentenciados a muerte por crímenes contra la federación. Pero.. ¿cuanto de ello es verdad?
1. Capitulo 1 - El juicio

19/Dic/2078

17:00:00

-Estado de Amstershock, Briteria.

-Tribunal de la Confederación #20

-Dictamen de sentencia.

Señor "Bashar" como se ha hecho llamar al inicio de la audiencia, aka "El Erudito", aka "El Gran Consumidor", aka "El Juez"; pero para fines prácticos será mencionado tal como en su acta de nacimiento. Obladir Montero Bermondsey. Usted está siendo juzgado a pena capital por los siguientes crímenes que se mencionarán sin orden de lista preferente.

*Homicidio Doloso

*Homicidio Culposo

*Uso de movimientos Pokémon, directamente sobre civiles.

* * *

**_(Horas antes)_**

_-Déjenme hablar con el en privado._

_-De acuerdo su señoría._

* * *

*Destrucción de propiedad de la Federación

*Destrucción de la ciudad vecina, Theodara.

*Insurrección he incitación de ciudadanos.

* * *

-(_Frunciendo el seño)Te dije que esto te traería problemas Obladir._

_-¿Y qué pretendía que hiciera? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados?_

_-¡Eso tiene hace 5 años pequeño imbécil!. Mira no quiero exaltarme de más [...]_

* * *

*Uso de armamento exclusivo del ejercito.

*Lavado de dinero.

*Adiestramiento de pokémon más allá del entrenamiento recreativo y de torneos.

*Destrucción de propiedad privada, tanto de

~ Random Neogenetic Genesis ; Industrias S.A. de C.V.

~Poké Herramientas Electrónicas X; Industrias S.A. de C.V.

* * *

_-Mira, el juzgado está muy molesto contigo, y realmente no se que hacer al respecto, tus cargos son horripilantes. Y sabes lo peor, mucha gente de ahí, que esta sentada está tan lastimada física y mentalmente, que la única razón por la que siguen de pie y vinieron al juicio, es para ver como te pudres en la cárcel, no para verte morir. -__arroja un expediente a la mesa-_

_-¿Y esto? ¿Qué se supone que es?_

_-Solo un pequeño análisis que mandé a hacer solo para persuadirte, ellos están muertos en vida, solo verte y saber que todos se regodean de que fallaste y vivirás para ver tu fracaso, los mantiene, sus heridas son tan grandes que deberían haber muerto, pero sacaron fuerzas de algún lado._

_-Lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de que muchos cargos están exagerados... Declárate culpable._

* * *

*Destrucción de medio ambiente.

*Invasión a una nación aliada

*Y por sobre los otros 20 cargos anteriores, el homicidio doloso de el hijo del Líder de la Confederación, Antonio Castro Imelda.

**¿Cómo se declara el acusado?**

* * *

_-Al menos así se podría ser condescendiente y dejarte con cadena perpetua y no la pena capital. Sabes que tus habilidades son de interés para el gobierno. Pudiera ser que eventualmente te recluten, sabes que ellos te prefieren vivo, pero la presión social es más grande. Pero mientras ellos crean que estas encerrado, la Confederación pudiera darte algunas libertades._

* * *

-(_claramente molesto, sudando y con un picasor en la espalda_) He dicho **¡¿Cómo se declara el acusado!?**

* * *

_-Realmente piénsalo Obladir._

_-Entre el jurado... también está la mal herida familia restante de las empresas que destruí ¿verdad?_

_-Así es Obladir... solo vinieron a verte fracasar, no les des el gusto._

_-Si lo que su expediente dice, es verdad, yo se lo que tengo que hacer._

_-Espero sea así, me voy, la sesión inicia en 5 minutos, y debo estar en mi sitio. Realmente espero que sepas lo que haces. Te veré del otro lado._

* * *

_\- (claramente temeroso, deja salir sus últimas palabras en el juzgado)_ Me declaro **¡INOCENTE!**

(_los miembros presentes en la sala no pueden dejar de murmurar, declararse inocente ante pruebas irrefutables es una barbaridad exclaman muchos; gritos y abucheos comienzan a resonar por el salón. Las familias de las empresas claramente pueden sentirse verse aliviadas, como si la sobra de la destrucción fuese quitadas de ellas con un lucero de esperanza)_

_-¡ORDEN! ¡ORDEN EN LA SALA! _Señor Obladir, usted es condenado a la Pena Capital mediante cámara de gas. Y pasará la siguiente semana a la espera de la audiencia para confirmar la fecha de su ejecución que por ocasión especial y a petición de familiares, será transmitida a nivel nacional. En cuanto a su regordete compañero (_busca agitadamente entre la papelería_) Dracolosse, su dragonite, será puesto a dormir en los días posteriores a su ejecución. y sobre sus otros 5 pokémon la policía tiene orden directa de disparar a matar si se resisten a ser detenidos.

(_se escuchan los aplausos por todo el lugar y las oficiales Jenny abren las puertas para las cámaras de los periodistas)_

-Oficiales tomen a los sentenciados, al dragonite refuercen sus grilletes y aíslenlo, a Obladir sáquenlo por la puerta principal para que los medios puedan tomar imágenes, posteriormente trasládenlo al lugar correspondiente como marca su itinerario.

_(entre gritos y abucheos, aplausos y suplicas, entre gente llorando y celebrando. Las cámaras se acercan como avalancha con preguntas incomodas, como si de una estrella de rock fuese; mientras de fondo de las voces de las personas se puede oír si se pone mucha atención, como Dracolosse es golpeado con varas de hidrógeno, sus gritos apenas son callados por los muros y las personas)_

_Para Noti Kalos de la CNP, señor, ¿piensa que se le hizo justicia?_

_HOENN Tv ¿Qué paso con sus pokémon y los demás sujetos de su organización?_

_ Flash Radio Jhoto, ¡responda! , ¿es cierto que tenía pensado dar un golpe de estado?_

_¿piensa que sus actos son un buen ejemplo para los entrenadores? ¿Quiénes de la liga están involucrados? ¿es verdad que estuvo financiado por Slip Co.? ¿Sabe que por destruir instalaciones de las compañías mucha gente perdió empleo?... ¡señor!... ¡responda!...¡No se haga el sordo!...¡La sociedad lo odia!_

Fin del prologo.

"Los Juicios de Briteria"

-Sir Dragonite de MT Mortar


	2. CApitulo 2 - Fugitivo

_Corre tan rápido como puedas. Te están pisando los talones. El sonido de tus pasos sobre los charcos solo los alerta, pero tampoco puedes quedarte quiero, no quieres que te encuentren._

_Tu piel azul no te ayuda a esconderte en la ciudad, eres como un enorme zafiro andante en contraste al gris de la acera._

_Solo quieres regresar en una pieza con tu amo, pero los growlithe y arcanine de la policía no te dejará escapar; El aroma de un ser prehistórico es único, y salvo los que poseían aquellos laboratorios que ayudaste a destruir, no hay más como tu en la región._

_Eres presa fácil._

_Se tiene entendido que tu especie solía cazar sin competencia alguna. Pero supongo tu jamás experimentaste la caza por tu corta edad biológica. Aun así... debe ser frustrante no poder hacer algo... Yo me sentiría frustrada._

_Agitado, corriendo y tropezando entre la basura, los gritos de la gente no hacen más que alertar a los canes de tu presencia y corren entre la población ignorando todas aquellas distracciones que con tu pequeña mente inferior intentaste sembrar. Tu madre no supo enseñarte bien, pero que importa, tiene milenios muerta._

_Tienes dos semanas escapando de nuestra fuerza, intentando reprimir tus instintos y queriendo localizar a tu única familia actual, luchando contra tu propia hambre y cansado por no dormir bien. Lo que no sabes es que está mas perdido que tú._

_Ahora el cansancio ha hecho lo suyo... solo es cuestión de tiempo, te resistas o no, nada podrás hacer para evitar que te entregue a ellos. No después de lo que ayudaste a hacer a ese demente._

**\- ¡Todas las unidades, rodeen el edificio, cierren la calle y colóquense en sus posiciones! Es una escolta sencilla y nadie espera complicaciones, pero las autoridades han pedido que extrememos precauciones aunque nosotros creamos que no es necesario.**

_T__e estoy esperando... se que vendrás... eres tan tonto... que solo vendrías a verlo a él pese que te cueste más que la vida._

_Tanto tú como él, están muertos pero nadie se ha molestado en comunicárselos._

_-sonido de radio-_ **Teniente, han dictado pena capital para el "paquete" y tenemos permiso para ejecutar a sus mascotas si se resisten a su captura. Dejeme por favor al shiny azul, sería bueno para mi colección. Cambio** _-se cierra canal de radio-_

-_Parece que hablé de más. Ya se los notificaron.-_

-**Te lo dejaría Adrian , pero le pagarán mucho al departamento si lo entregamos vivo.**

**Pero no creo que les importe si tomo antes una pequeña venganza por lo de mi brazo.**

**¡LIBEREN A TODA LA FUERZA CANINA! **

**Equipenles chalecos de asalto y escondan entre el mismo algún Life Orb. No quiero contratiempos, no quiero compasión.**

_Tyrunt es mío._


	3. Capítulo 3 - La presentación

Los seres vivos tienen algunas variantes en su aspecto físico, ya sea humano o animal, por causas evolutivas, mutación, condiciones patógenas o problemas y/o cambios ambientales; el tono de su pigmentación puede cambiar.

Tal es el caso de los krabby de aguas polares, de su característico color rojo, se puede dar la suerte de ver alguno color verde, o en casos muy aislados, de un color azul vibrante.

Algunas de esas "deficiencias" genéticas pudieran ser perjudiciales, como este último mencionado, pues el color rojo en animales marinos es sinónimo de ser invisible a sus depredadores, mientras que algún cambio de su condición los puede convertir en la cena de algo mas.

También con los Pyroar macho de melena blanca, pese a que es en estética -algo mas que- hermoso, pero que en vida salvaje es de lo más inútil, pues las hembras prefieren a los de melena oscura.

En otros pudiera ser un caso de beneficio natural, como con los Rapidash y Ponyta de melena gris que habitan a las faldas del MT Silver, cuya melena los ayuda a ocultarse entre la roca gris y la nieve que cae todo el año.

Pasando a otro tema de clientes y fuera del elemento estético, los competidores de torneos buscan fuerza y agilidad extrema, resistencia y mucha vitalidad en sus pequeños pokemon, quienes son arrojados a la batalla y usados cual calcetín sucio. Cambiándolos tras cada combate, ronda o torneo.

Ellos solo desean máquinas para combatir.

Hace tiempo yo y mi compañía propusimos una iniciativa de ley, no para quitarle los combates a la población en general, o arrebatarles a sus pokemon. Si no cambiar la forma de realizarlos, al utilizar ya sea replicas mecánicas o simuladores de realidad virtual. Cabe mencionar que fracasamos, pues mucha gente escudada con los logros de campeones de concursos o criadores profesionales, no nos dejaron proseguir. Pese a que la crianza indiscriminada ha creado un desequilibro ambiental, nuestra voz fue callada por la muchedumbre enardecida.

Junto a todo lo anterior dicho solo ha servido para darle forma a lo que somos, a nuestra empresa, mi pequeño imperio corporativo. Yo he preferido cambiar la frase a una muy personal que dice "Si no puedes contra ellos, haz que se hagan tus socios". Ahora nos dedicamos a satisfacer su hambre de combate y rarezas.

_Ruido de fondo de televisión_

_Quieres que tu Pryroar sea tan fuerte como un salamence, aquí lo encontrarás. Necesitas que sea su melena blanca, _

[...También podemos colocársela.

_¿Deseas experimentar lo que es la crianza? adquiere en nuestros locales una pareja para que comiences a descubrir sin mucho esfuerzo las maravillas del criador._

_Acude a una de nuestras sucursales, "Poké Random" te espera. Y si deseas aumentar la fuerza competitiva adquiere nuestra linea de productos PokElectronic Tools X._

_-Alguien patea la televisión en algún lugar fuera de las instalaciones y solo se escucha estática mientras alguien abandona la habitación.-_

Nuestros grandes avances en tecnología de criogenica, genética y técnica industrial, nos permiten no solo la manipulación de pokemon para su utilización competitiva tal como el mundo actual demanda. Así mismo la creación de nuevo equipo de combate y extensiones bio-mecánicas en el interior, recubiertas de tejido graso y epidérmico para aparentar naturalidad. Todo lo que el cliente pida.

Es un negocio redondo, desde la manipulación de especies, vitaminas y mejoras, entrenamiento, gimnasios, la creación de una liga propia exenta de las limitaciones de los élite propios de ésta federación. Incluso la progresiva privatización de los servicios médicos, ya no nada mas de aquellas mascotas de bolsillo, si no humana.

Pero a pesar de nuestros avances mi equipo multidisciplinario ni el de alguno de la mesa directiva de esta empresa, ha encontrado una forma de crear aquellas criaturas desde cero. Aún necesitamos el material genético básico para recrear, modificar y potenciar a la especie original.

Es por eso que desde hace 5 años recabamos muestras de tejido vivo de varias especies, incluso de distintas partes del cuerpo.

La técnica no es muy agradable, pero gracias a ella logramos reunir en una única biblioteca virtual y en una gran bodega que llamamos "Arca" material de al menos cuatrocientas especies diferentes de pokémon.

Macho y Hembra

Diferentes naturalezas

Estadísticas máximas

Macho Shiny, Hembra Shiny

Diferentes naturalezas

Estadísticas máximas

Básicamente esa es la estructura de almacenaje, aunque claramente, las variantes son más complicadas de obtener. Como el caso de burmy y sus diferentes etapas, o un logro más allá de esta compañía, la generación mediante algoritmo aleatorio para obtener todas y cada una de sus marcas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la compañía está dominando el mercado verdad?

-Así es -un poco molesto- pero déjeme continuar la presentación.

Sin embargo la técnica que mencioné se trata de la vivisección -se nota un poco de incomodidad y palidez de algunos miembros del comité y mesa directiva- verán, para esto colocamos al sujeto de análisis sobre la plancha y se evita al máximo el uso de sedantes, analgésicos y similares que entorpezcan los datos de la prueba.

Si pueden voltear a su monitor _-toma un pequeño control y enciende una enorme pantalla, de la cual aparece una grabación de una reciente vivisección-_ aquí tenemos a una reciente colecta de tejidos, en este caso es un joven y vigoroso empoleon_ -se puede ver como se retuerce sobre la plancha y gime de desesperación, mientras un hombre con bata, cubre bocas y guantes se aproxima a él con una pequeña cierra de disco en la mano-_ Verán, después de abrir su abdomen, dejamos al descubierto todos sus órganos, tal cual lo dije hace un momento _-se escucha un desgarrador grito que emana de la pantalla-_ al mismo tiempo otro médico le coloca una máquina recuperadora y limpiadora de sangre para evitar que muera de desangre, otro le coloca un poco de adrenalina para evitar muerte por paro cardíaco debido al shock - Empoleon se ve sufriendo y tratando de liberarse de la plancha y de un momento a otro, deja de convulsionar y se relaja- después de que logramos superar la primera fase, lo demás es sencillo, mi equipo médico toma cada parte de él y lo expone a condiciones extremas para evaluar su resistencia y capacidad regenerativa. _-al terminar la frase, los médicos comienzan a retirar órganos del cuerpo, comenzando por uno de los pulmones, que exuda un poco de sangre, lo colocan en la bascula y toman su peso, hacen un corte y guardan en placas de petri, de igual modo hacen con todos los demás, tras confirmar su resistencia y aptitud, comienzan a colocar implementos mecánicos dentro, en vez de sus órganos normales mientras los recubre de un tejido sintético y conectan algunas entradas a sus arterias y algunas glándulas- _En este caso, ese pokémon recibió implementos bio-mecánicos para volverse aún más fuerte. Será vendido por un buen precio a un aspirante a campeón de liga de otra región.

-¿Pero y si es alguno que se regenere de por si ya de manera natural?

-Bueno, solo se le somete a condiciones más duras_ -frunce el ceño y se le ve claramente molesto en su tono de voz, mientras se ve como algunos otros miembros contemplan un tanto asqueados la grabación que aun se muestra.-_ Continúo _-tomando aliento-_ una vez finalizadas las pruebas y si resultó ser un espécimen adecuado, se le sacrifica, aunque de todos modos ninguno sale vivo de ahí _-murmura -_

-¡¿A caso ha dicho algo señor Gabriel?! _-claramente molesto y sudando por la tensión del lugar-_

\- No, nada _-con una pequeña mueca burlona-_

-Déjeme recordarle que usted no es el dueño total de la compañía y por eso esta mesa...

-Y usted _-interrumpe abrupta mente al mismo tiempo que le avienta el reporte a la cara-_ déjeme decirle que puede que no tenga más del 40% de las acciones, pero sin mi, ni mi conocimiento, arca o equipo técnico, ustedes no podrían pagarse sus casas en Kalos, lejos de aquí, donde no ven lo que ocurre.

-Sea cual sea el caso _-algo agitado y secándose el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo, de manera titubeante exclama-_ ¿no es más humano hacerle pruebas físicas y mentales y después solo extraer sangre de ellos?.

-Se les hacen, es por eso que solo los mejores son hechos pasar por el quirofano _-se acomoda sus anteojos-_

\- ¿O no sería mejor usar dittos modificados? -tiembla un poco su voz- podría funcionar y evitariamos el secuestro o la compra de aquellos pokes.

\- Puff_ -Exclama Claramente molesto lo voltea a ver, y expone una mueca intimidante y de burla ante lo que él considera una reverenda estupidez- _Y utilizar el mismo modelo genético que vendemos para los criadores principiantes en cualquiera de nuestras sucursales, ¡JA!.

De cualquier forma, lo que intento decir es que necesitamos más presupuesto, muchos entrenadores últimamente no quieren vender los derechos de sus pokémon, ya sea de la forma correcta o a la mala, en ambos casos hay que financiar tanto a los extorsionadores o al bufete de abogados, así como para encontrar mejor material de análisis. Para poder terminar de completar el pokedex de todas las regiones en todas las variantes.

Estamos a las puertas de algo grande, y necesitamos cada centavo para ello ...

_Suena el teléfono, y todos en la sala se atemorizan, claramente su anfitrión se ha irritado por este suceso._

-Disculpen, atenderé esto, mientras tanto, mi asistente terminará la presentación por mi. Con su permiso.

_Sale de la sala, se quita la corbata y regresa la llamada una vez que ha llegado a la terraza del edifico, la que está al otro lado es la comandante Jenifer._

-Lo tenemos acorralado¡_ -entusiasmada prácticamente grita al teléfono-_ **¡No tiene escape!**_ -se escucha a la auricular que está claramente emocionada y excitada por la situación._

-No es necesario gritar -_alegre por la noticia-_ llegaré un par de horas antes, posiblemente antes del veredicto del juicio. Mientras te puedes divertir con él, pero lo necesito vivo. _-cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda-_

_mientras tanto, un helicóptero baja hasta el permitiendole abordarlo._

_El viento es fuerte, la brisa comienza a mojar sus ropas,agita su cabello y deja ver en su cráneo una pequeña extensión ciber cerebral, no común para todos._

_Retira al piloto de los mandos y toma el control. Llegará pronto al lugar._


	4. Capítulo 4 - Intimidación fallida

El Bullet punch, o por su traducción, puño bala, es una técnica de boxeo bastante rara y aunque la mayoría de las veces solo se usa para dar referencia a lo vez de un golpe o ráfaga de puñetazos conectados en un muy breve lapso de tiempo. Sin embargo, se trata de una técnica propia del boxeo que implica que los músculos del brazo, hombro y parte de los tendones de espalda y pecho, funcionen como una especie de resorte, que permita disparar un golpe y regresarlo a su posición con tal velocidad y precisión, que no se necesite de encorvar o utilizar el cuerpo ni pies para obtener un apoyo fijo, y por ende golpear una ráfaga certera incluso en movimiento del lanzador.

Esta técnica requiere de un cuerpo ligero pero resistente, fuerte pero flexible. Es por eso que muchos entrenadores con Scizor tienen como opción ese movimiento, no únicamente por su furo cuerpo, si no que pese a su lentitud, son bastante fuertes y sus brazos le permiten ejecutar el bullet punch a tal velocidad que incluso el aire que desplaza puede lastimar, favoreciendo la intimidación y persuasión del sujeto objetivo.

Pero lejos de lo que se pueda pensar, no es el único que puede sacarle provecho a esa técnica…

_Cae un hitmontop rosa, impactando violentamente contra el suelo con su cabeza, pero pese al duro y evidente daño da una patada giratoria que le permite volver a incorporar por unos segundos antes de car sobre sus rodillas, apenas sosteniéndose por su brazo derecho para no desplomarse. Lleno de escoriaciones, con partes de su piel quemada, un rostro hinchado que se resiste a cerrar los ojos, un brazo dislocado que evita caer al suelo, y piernas tan inflamadas que parece que van a reventar. Su corazón no puede más, sus pulmones llenos de humo tóxico le provocan toser para intentar limpiar sus vías. Y en una vilenta contracción que viene desde su vientre, tose y escupe una mancha roja, que no es más que el rastro de la sangre que se había regado de su interior._

_Su cabeza le duele, sus piernas ya no responden, un espeluznante escalofrío recorre su espalda marcada por las mordidas de aquellos Arcanine. Algo no está bien, y lo sabe sin siquiera alzar la mirada. No quiere darse cuenta, que el impacto de su caída creó un pequeño hoyo en medio de la calle y poco a poco, se acerca a él una escuadra policial, que mientras avanza se escucha como van recargando sus escopetas y rifles, seguidos por ladridos de Arcanines tras ellos._

_Un sujeto se acerca al filo de aquel agujero, se quita el casco y agita su cabeza. Saca del bolsillo de su chaleco un cigarrillo y lo enciende con el cañón caliente de su escopeta. Se lo acaba de un golpe, y con un suspiro, exhala el humo al mismo tiempo que exclama._

-Ya sabías que tu wide guard solo te cubría de golpes de cortina, no de proyectiles concentrados en un punto. Pudiste salvarte de las escopetas, pero no de mi rifle –_se coloca unas gafas negras de las cuales sale un pequeño cable transmisor, que conecta a una terminal cerebral a la altura de la sien, al hacerlo se escucha un pequeño click y su cuerpo se sacude por un instante- _Según esto, el juez ha dictado hace un instante una orden contra los tuyos, de hecho pensaba matarte en este instante –_exclama mientras una sonrisa de dibuja de oreja a oreja- _pero debido a esta orden te doy esta opción, ríndete y déjate atrapar por mi dusk ball, eres bastante fuerte, serías de bastante ayuda en el cuerpo de policía, incluso podrías unirte a fuerzas especiales con un poco de ayuda –_se sacude el pantalón y posaderas para quitarse un poco el polvo, mete la mano nuevamente en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y saca un par de guantes con nudillos, acto seguido se los coloca- _Pero si te niegas, pelea contra mí y gana tu libertad. Solo deja advertirte que nadie me ha ganado nunca –_arroja una perturbadora risa malévola que hace que los arcanine de su equipo se coloquen temerosos de tras de los hombres, mientras esconden el rabo entre las patas y comienzan a chillar, aullar y gemir como si se les hubiera dejado afuera en una tormenta eléctrica, con el terror a mojarse-_

_-_Nadie intervenga, en cuanto acabe con él iremos por el tyrunt.

_La oficial se coloca en posición y salta alto para tomar impulso y caer con su peso y la rodilla sobre la frente del hitmontop, pero a medio camino, una fuerte presión la empuja, la sensación de que el cuerpo se desplaza a un costado pero la cabeza sigue fija invade a la oficial mientras su cuerpo comienza a girar a la derecha. Algo la ha golpeado de tal manera, que desgarra la tela, su pierna de metal resiste el golpe. Y, para cuando reacciona, su cuerpo impacta de costado al suelo haciendo rebotar su cabeza. Sorprendida, voltea a ver a su pierna mecánica, tiene una abolladura en el compartimiento de armas blancas, una rápida inspección de sus anteojos determina que pese a que se atascó el compartimiento de su arma corta, aun puede generar energía para su cortador de plasma. La otra pierna está bien, soportó adecuadamente el peso de la oficial._

_Ella levanta la mirada y ve, emocionada, como el puño derecho de hitmontop emana vapor, hinchada y roja, es la apariencia de su mano, que apenas resalta ante la apariencia del brazo entero marcado por los músculos._

_Apenas con energía, hitmontop comienza a "danzar" alrededor de la oficial para mantenerse caliente, para que sus músculos no vuelva a entorpecerse, y cada vez que sus pies no reaccionan, se impulsa y gira con la cabeza sobre el suelo para tomar respiro. Está agotado, no puede más._

-De alguna manera aprendiste a combinar los puños bala con el acabado de ultra puño –_responde claramente satisfecha por el golpe recibido- _definitivamente ¡debes ser mío! –_Exclamó con emoción, se podía ver en sus ojos indicios de lágrimas, como si hubiera encontrado un enorme tesoro- _Un pugilista como tú, necesita una entrenadora capaz –_incorporándose- _¡únete a mi equipo! -_ gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él-_

_Ella lanzó un veloz puñetazo directo al rostro, se podía ver en su posición, su rostro, la tensión de los músculos y tendones de su cuello, el resalte de la de su pantorrilla y la enorme dilatación de sus pupilas, que ella arremetió con todo. Hitmontop por simple intuición se aventó de cabeza y con el impulso arrojó dos patadas sobre el puño para ralentizarlo y ágilmente, se incorporó, aprovechando el impulso contra atacó con otro puño bala._

_Las puños chocaron, he inmediatamente se disparó el programa de análisis de su extensión ciber cerebral. Ella veía todo en cámara lenta. No por que tuviera una mayor velocidad de respuesta, ni algo similar a la súper velocidad, simplemente su procesador almacenaba datos de las circunstancias a velocidades obscenas. La extensión determinó al instante la potencia y velocidad del golpe, pero de todos modos no era necesaria. Cualquiera de los espectadores podía contemplar y escuchar, como el guante izquierdo se despedazaba por el impacto, como la presión del aire rasgaba su brazo y rasgaba la piel, una piel blanca como la nieve por la poca exposición al sol y tan suave como la de una chica adolecente. Esa delicada piel simplemente dio girones dejando expuesto su esqueleto metálico, al mismo tiempo que brotaba la poca sangre que nutria sus tejidos. Su brazo también era una extensión cinética. _

_La expresión de éxtasis de la oficial cambió en centésimas al ver tras las gafas que los dedos de su mano se abollaban y poco a poco colapsaban y se reventaban violentamente. "Una aleación de platino y paladio debería ser suficiente para resistir el giga impact de un Slaking" pensó ella mientras apretaba los dientes tan fuertemente que atoró la quijada, no por la rabia, si no porque por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver como la palma de la mano de hirmontop se acercaba a toda velocidad directo a su rostro._

_La el rostro que frunció hitmontop era aterrador, claramente estaba enfadado, se aventó en respuesta al puñetazo de la oficial, soltó velozmente dos patadas al puño antes de incorporarse y responder con un puño bala. Destrozó el puño de ella, pero no era más que chatarra metálica. Hizo colapsar su brazo mientras los demás elementos veían sorprendidos. Era sencillo, aprovechó el impulso, y desde su pecho emanó un escalofriante rugido. La hizo espantarse y retroceder un poco, para con su mano izquierda golpear el oído derecho de la oficial y reventarle el oído. "Sorpresa" pensó él._

_El golpe canceló en seco las funciones de sus extensiones, necesitaba desconectarlas inmediatamente. En tan solo ese instante la oficial calló de nuevo al suelo, haciendo su cabeza rebotar un par de veces. Una contusión cerebral era el menor de sus inconvenientes. Tenía un pequeño fallo, sus piernas no respondían ya y tenía un brazo destrozado._

_La tomó del cabello y la azotó de nuevo contra el suelo. Le arrojó un par de pisadas en la cabeza, enterrándola un poco en el concreto, ella sangraba, le faltaban dientes, trozos de los espejuelos se le incrustaron en los parpados; Su saliva estaba mezclada con sangre y chorreaba como agua de su boca, no sufría, su cerebro entro en modo hibernación para disminuir los daños. Ahora el cuerpo de hitmontop también estaba salpicado en sangre de la oficial._

_Y para cuando había terminado de ensañarse con el cuerpo de ella, no nada mas rompiendo sus huesos, si no comiendo de ella, desgarrando con sus dientes su piel y tragándola. La alzó en brazos y la arrojó a los demás miembros del escuadrón que la acompañaban. Ella solo rodó inconsciente a ellos. Los arcanine comenzaron a llorar como cachorros, mientras que los elementos humanos estaban paralizados de miedo._

_-Esto fue una verdaderas intimidación- exclamó con voz temerosa y rota uno de los sujetos, mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo sucedido._

_Un instante, todo acabó en un instante._

_Hitmontop se incorporó, y miró a cada uno de ellos con inferioridad, ese disparo de adrenalina le había incrementado momentáneamente su vitalidad. Listo para ir en busca de los compañeros y de su amo, salió de agujero y velozmente movió sus piernas. Sus ojos recobraron la vida y la terrible mueca de odio cambió a una de alegría y esperanza._

_Solo tenía que colocar un pie frente al otro en lo que llegaba al punto de encuentro con Carmesí, una doublade, compañera de combates desde que nació._

_De no ser porque un golpe le cerró los ojos, un violento bullet punch de un mega scizor verde que se ocultaba en los árboles del parque., una imagen que estuvo desde el inicio viéndolo pelear se acercó a él sigilosamente y lo golpeó en la nuca, apagándole la luz temporalmente. Mientras tanto, el se acercaba y lo tomó del cuerno de su cabeza. Lo llevaba arrastrando por la calle, en dirección a los demás elementos policíacos. Y de tras de ellos , el sonido fuerte, firme he intimidante de un par de botas militares que se aproximaban al cuerpo decadente de la oficial en el suelo._

_-_No pudiste con el trabajo ¿verdad_?-se inclina a ella y comienza a esculcar sus ropas_\- te dije que no debías contenerte, ellos son fuertes, ni tu jauría de perros, hablo de tus hombres, pudo detenerlo. Aparte casi te cuesta la vida. ¡Aja! –_Exclamó mientras sostenía en sus dedos una memoria_\- Tomaré esto –_la guarda en su pantalón y cierra el diminuto compartimiento en la sien de la oficial caída-_ No debiste sobre estimar tus partes mecánicas, sea como sea, al menos hiciste algo bien, recopilaste información útil y me dejaste tomar el crédito – _saca su billetera y la esculca- _toma estos billetes, descansa, tómate la semana y si te sientes bien regresa a tus labores, recuerda que "mamá" también te quiere, recuerda ir al doctor y esas cosas. Jmmm –murmura pensativa- no creo que hayas escuchado lo que te dije. ¡Tú! El que se mojó los pantalones, ¿le puedes decir lo que acabo de mencionarle cuando despierte? Y cámbiate las ropas, quiérete aunque sea un poco.

-Si –_con temor_\- lo haré Teniente Carmen.

_-Burlonamente-_ Lleven a la comandante Jennifer a su casa, y pónganle algo bonito, que parezca que ha sido una mala pasada, que piense que fue una fiesta loca, hagan lo que quieran con ella, no recordará nada_.-se ríe tan fuerte que se comienza a sobar el estomago y por un momento pierde la cordura- _¡Los demás! – _Exclama mientras se acomoda el cabello_\- vienen conmigo.

_-Toma su radio y también lo comunica con autoridad mediante su comunicador- _¡Todas las unidades, rodeen el edificio, cierren la calle y colóquense en sus posiciones! Es una escolta sencilla y nadie espera complicaciones, pero las autoridades han pedido que extrememos precauciones aunque nosotros creamos que no es necesario. –_Sube a su vehículo, abre la cajuela y scizor avienta el cuerpo inconsciente de hitmontop, ambos suben al auto y se disponen a llegar al punto acordado por las fuerzas del orden-_

-_sonido de radio-_ Teniente, han dictado pena capital para el "paquete" y tenemos permiso para ejecutar a sus mascotas si se resisten a su captura. Déjeme por favor al shiny azul, sería bueno para mi colección. Cambio _-se cierra canal de radio- …._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Ficha de personajes

**Ficha de personajes**

Obladir Montero Condición: En espera de su ejecución en cámara de gases

-Humano

Ataques:

-Fuerza mayor a la normal gracias a sus partes mecánicas

-Visor analítico de daño, trayectoria, correlaciónal de eventos

-Plasma

Obladir Montero es el sujeto que se ha visto en el ojo del huracán los últimos meses. Tras el fracaso de su célula de insurrección por desenmascarar al gobierno en sus sobornos con las empresas que tienen por objeto el lucro a cualquier costo, se ve traicionado y sumergido en una ola de destrucción sin precedentes que por su propia mano no se pudo haber salido de control.

No busca justicia, solo arrastrar al abismo a los que le hicieron aquello junto con él

Dracolosse Condición: Detenido en una prisión refrigerada.

-Outrage

-Eartquake

-Dragon Dance

-Extreme Speed

_Dracolosse es el Pokémon más fuerte del equipo, se caracteriza por su Resistencia y fuerza pese a pertenecer a la primera generación de la crianza del abuelo de su amo. Pese a su noblesa y gran corazón no dudará en atacar sin piedad a quienes arremetan contra su familia humana y pokémon. _

_Tiene una cicatriz en la nuca, resultado de un combate en su muy temprana edad._

Hitmontop - Shiny Condición: Detenido, Bajo custodia

-Mach Bullet punch

.Fake Out

.Wide guard

-Rolling Kick

_"Pequeño" es un hitmontop de carácter férreo y preciso, tras ser traficado y explotado cuando tyrogue, creó una barrera emocional que le impide relacionarse adecuadamente con los humanos. Tras el duro entrenamiento logró dominar una técnica inventada por su amo "mach bullet punch" ._

_Su mejor amiga Duoblade lo ha acompañado desde entonces, pues tyrogue la rescató cuando apenas era un huevo._

Tyrunt – Shiny Condición: Prófugo temporalmente

-Dragon Dance

-Crunch

-Dragon Claw

-Rest

_"Bluefang" es uno de los miembros más recientes del grupo, encontrado dentro de un zafiro gigante enterrado en la cima de una montaña. Su despertar y su longevidad es un secreto para todos. Puede que sea por ello que las empresas de la región se dieron a la tarea de cazarlo, no solo por sus cualidades si no por su hermosa piel azul._

Porygon Condición: Prófugo, localización desconocida

-Charge beam

-Tri attack

-Recover

-Psychic

_"Pascal" cuenta con un brillante intelecto, sus habilidades aún son un misterio, prefiere mantenerse lejos de los combates y recolectar datos. Muy escasas veces se le ha visto en acción pero por alguna razón, quienes han combatido contra él suelen tener convulsiones por algún tiempo._

Squirtle – Condición: Prófugo, Localización: Desconocida

-Rapid Spin

-Hydro Pump

-Dark Pulse

-?

_Pequeño, curioso y fácilmente impresionable es Shelldon, junto a Tyrunt es el más reciente en el equipo, el segundo en nacer de huevo por propia mano de su amo; Aunque es joven, su velocidad le ha ayudado a salir libre de los peligros._

_Sin embargo sus enormes ojos de frente al nuevo he inmenso mundo que lo rodea, suele ser su mayor debilidad, pues esto le hace tomar decisiones imprudentes pese a los consejos de los demás._

Duoblade - Shiny Condición: Prófuga, Localización: Alcantarillado de la ciudad

-Sword dance

-Shadow Sneak

-Flash cannon

_-Protect_

_La mejor amiga y compañera de Pequeño, juega mucho mejor en pareja que en solitario, se sabe muy poco de sus reales características, pues pasa la mayor parte del tiempo guardada en su funda, aunque siempre está presta a jugar uun rato con hitmontop._

_De vez en cuando permite que algún humano que le agrade la empuñe, pero es muy rara la ocasión que no se de algún accidente al respecto._

El coloso de acero – Condición: Desconocida Localización: Desconocida.

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

_Un extraño golem de misteriosa aleación que escolta al grupo, fuerte ágil, veloz y lleno de sorpresas. Capaz de hacer gran daño con poco arsenal es la pieza de ingeniería mas sofisticada de tecnología, incluso se auto actualiza._

_En cuanto a poder de ataque se encuentra varios peldaños sobre la fuerza máxima de Dracolosse._

* * *

**El escondite (no) perfecto**

Ser una tortuga no es una tarea fácil, desde siempre se le han presentado riesgos desde mucho antes de nacer. Todas las especies marinas como carracosta y blasoise, aunque de diferentes características tienen un ritual similar, aparearse en aguas tranquillas y después desovar en las costas donde ellos mismos nacieron. Pese a que puede sonar algo hermoso, solo es el inicio de su batalla por la supervivencia. Pues algunos pokémon como los Keckleon en zonas tropicales hurtan algunos pocos de la playa y si existen montañas a al menos 5 kilómetros, los sneacel y waevile bajarán a comer pese al largo recorrido.

Una vez eclosionados comienza breve pero muy arriesgada cruzada por llegar a las aguas, sin embargo los Fearrow o Pelipper pueden tanto como molestarlos o comérselos como el primero en mencionar. Con ello, la taza de supervivencia es del 40% y de ellos son los que llegan al mar, donde más dificultades les esperan ya que las aguas tropicales tienen de residentes a Sharpedo y si es una zona cercana a desembocaduras de brazos de rio, se encontrarán con carvanhas o basculins. De esos 40% solo el 15% llega a la vida adulta y solo el 4% logra ser los bastante fuerte para ser blastoise y crear una pequeña colonia que brinde protección, ayuda y se presten para la próxima temporada de apareamiento, donde los de mayor evolución tienen prioridad de conseguir hembras, donde tan solo existe una hembra por cada diez machos. Por lo que se convierte en una pelea por determinar quien tendrá el derecho de procrear.

Muchos de ellos jamás tendrán la oportunidad de procrear y tener descendencia.

La vida de una tortuga criada por una guardería o entrenador tiene una esperanza de ida más alta y aunque no se librará de tener combates, estos no serán por su vida, así como que siempre tendrá alguna oportunidad de tener descendencia. Sin embargo, el coste a todo eso es el no poder incorporarse a la vida natural pues carecen de todo el conocimiento empírico de lo salvaje.

-_Una voz infantil de una chiquilla, un poco chillante se escucha hablar- _¡Vamos pequeño shelly! Come tu banana –Dice la pequeña mientras le sambute en la boca un plátano a squirtle- Yo vi en el libro de la escuela que esto es lo que hay donde viven ustedes.

\- ¡Ya dejalo! Además yo lo encontré y descubrí su nombre primero –sacude un pequeño collar con pantalla- ¿lo vez? –exclama mientras activa el dispositivo- El ya tiene dueño, aquí lo dice – se despliega una pantalla holográfica con toda la información de combate como médica del pokémon-

-¿Y eso a mi qué? Yo quiero a Shelly y se quedará conmigo, nos bañaremos juntos he iremos juntos a la escuela – dice con una gran sonrisa mientras se pone de pie y coloca sus manos en la cintura como si fuera una pose de triunfo ante su hermano- Yo se que mamá nos va a dejar tenerlo si se lo explicamos – replica mientras se acoda su coleta llena de bolitas y ligas de colores- Solo míralo ¡Es tan tierno! –Se arroja sobre Squirtle y lo aplasta de tal forma que hace que escupa el plátano que anteriormente se había comido a regaña dientes-.

-Lo se pequeña tonta, también quisiera que se quedara en casa –pone una mueca decaída mientras sigue hablando a su hermana- Pero no podemos, vez ese símbolo en su collar – despliega el sub menú que parpadea en rojo- lo he visto antes, en las caricaturas y las series que ve mamá en la tele, ella dice que la llevan los chicos malos y creeme no acaban bien –su semblante decae más, casí al punto de lagrimas- eres muy pequeña para entenderlo –se le rompe la voz-

-Pero apenas eres un año mayor que yo –replica la niña mientras hace una mueca de inconformidad-

-Mira, cuando un pokémon mascota es malo, llegan los agentes de mascotas y se lo llevan y jamás –rompe en llanto desolador que pone nerviosa a su hermanita y le pone fría la espalda a squirtle- Dice mamá que eso los pone a dormir para toda la vida como el cuento de la "bella durmiente" y que también le ocurre a las personas. Además esa marca roca apareció hace apenas tres días, y tu y yo sabemos que no podemos seguir escondiéndolo aquí, mamá tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

-Deja de decir esas cosas tan feas- claramente alterada y gritando- ¡mamá no me da miedo! Y si es necesario yo defenderé a shelly de ella. Ya hasta…hasta –titubea un poco y comienza a sollozar- yo hasta… ya –no puede más y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos como una lluvia torrencial, su rostro se pone rojo como si se hubiera sumergido en agua caliente y de su nariz comienza a salir un hilo de mucosidad- ¡Ya le había seleccionado su toallita! ¡Yo misma se la hice! – Comienza a hacer una enorme rabieta, se tira al suelo y de entre su overol saca un dibujo- ¡Ya nos había dibujado juntos!

-El niño corre, se pone de cuclillas y la abraza fuertemente mientras también corren las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Lo sé y te entiendo –También yo había elegido estos lentes de los "Hoenn Rangers Flame Charge" para él.

-¡Niños ya estoy en casa!- Se escucha una voz en el piso de abajo – Andrea, ¿cómo se portaron los niños?

-Ya sabes que muy bien, son bastante tranquilos, aunque están arriba jugando, creo que con sus juguetes.

-Subiré a verlos –

_Sube a prisa las escaleras, solo la suela de la bota se escucha más y más próxima a la habitación. Los rostros de los niños pasan del color rojo hirviente al blanco más pálido, claramente saben de lo que es capaz su madre si se enoja demasiado. Los niños se alteran, apenas y pueden balbucear algo para ponerse de acuerdo. Squirtle se sambute el otro plátano, toma la toalla con parche de tediursa de la mano de la pequeña y del bolsillo las ridículas gafas rojas del niño y de un rápido giro en el aire, desaparece de la habitación a través de la ventana. La perilla gira, las bisagras rechinan, la puerta se abre y mientras se asoma una mano metálica a través de la rendija que poco a poco se hace más grande el cuerpo de los niños es abandonado, algo succiona su energía, el miedo, el terror de saber que ocurrirá. El pánico se apodera de ellos, sus fuerzas desaparecen y el esfínter de la niña la abandona haciendo que se orine en la alfombra al unísono de.._

-Mientras sonríe de cara a ellos- ¿Cómo están mis amores?

_El viento sopla, la piel se eriza, los músculos se contraen y la pupila se dilata, el niño reacciona alzando su brazo y su hermana rompe en llanto_

_-¡_Pero que rayos! ¡Cómo es posible que le quieras pegar a tu hermana! –Ambos niños corren a los brazos de su madre- Yo se que paso poco tiempo con ustedes, pero ese tampoco es motivo para que se desquiten entre ustedes. Hagamos un trato –con su tono de voz alegre- ¿qué les parece si mi próximo descanso de fin de semana lo pasamos juntos? Sólo el equipo Carmen –mientras los estruja fuertemente y besa sus despeinadas y pequeñas cabezas-

-Si mamá, pero ya, me estas lastimando –dice el niño-

-Es para no dejarlos escapar nunca queridos –Los toma entre sus brazos mientras frota sus mejillas- ahora bajemos a comer, pero antes le cambiaremos la ropita interior a mi princesita.

_Shelly ya hacía en la cornisa del segundo piso, de un intrépido salto se arroja a unos matorrales y se escabulle arrastrándose entre las jardineras. Pronto se encuentra fuera de los límites de la residencia, pero ahora se encuentra solo y desprotegido, aún es muy temprano para moverse y buscar a los demás. El sol está sobre su cabeza pero un canal del drenaje se pone frente a él; Un listón carmesí le hace señales para que se aproxime. Es Carmesí, es Doublade._

_Rápidamente Shelly se incorpora y se arroja a través de la brecha con un rápido giro. Y, justo antes de entrar, un poderoso golpe impacta a su espalda, un golpe brutal que destruye el concreto. Con poca gracia dando tumbos shelly entra a la alcantarilla donde es recibido por carmesí. Mientras que el destello verde que lanzó el golpe intenta introducir su tenaza en el pequeño espacio, pero es muy ancha para entrar. Frustrado y molesto manda un grito al aire._

_-_No pudiste atraparlo verdad –mientras presiona el comunicador de su muñeca- está bien – exclama más tranquila de lo normal, puede que sea porque se encuentra con los niños- Mejor regresa rápido scizor que se te enfriará la cena

-Brrss scizor brss –sus gruñidos demuestran molestia-

-Jajajaja no te enojes – alegremente- ya se que odias las cosas calientes, puedes venir con tranquilidad, está tibio.

_Shelldon saca de su boca medio plátano y se lo entrega a la hambrienta doublade._

_Por lo menos, todos comieron hoy. Al menos hoy, saben que no están solos –Shelly le muestra el dibujo que le hicieron y tras los garabatos que muestran a la niña se puede ver claramente los listones de Carmesí, salir tras la espalda de ella._


	6. Capítulo 6 - El Rey Rattata

_Shelly y Carmesí caminaban por la alcantarilla, la hedionda cloaca era bastante deprimente para un alma joven y otra que vio como su mejor amigo era arrojado a la cajuela de un vehículo. El brazalete electrónico de Shelly apenas funcionaba correctamente, la poca batería y la mala recepción hacía que fuera una difícil tarea avanzar frente a un mapa holográfico que se cortaba intermitentemente y que era su única fuente de luz. La situación solo era desalentadora, y pese a que no hubieran estado en una similar hacían por mantener el optimismo, aunque fuera solo un poco._

_Rattatas ennegrecidos por la mugre corrían por los diminutos pasillos y tuberías, peleaban entre ellos por restos asquerosos de comida, mientras algunos, veían desde lo alto, en el techo, como shelly y carmesí avanzaban, como el aroma a bananas se desprendía de su cuerpo, observando fijamente sus pasos. Shelly, nervioso, se puso junto a carmesí, quien lo abrazó con su lazo, las cosas se sentían densas, pesadas, como si sus cuerpos tuvieran dificultades para avanzar más allá de su claro desgaste físico y emocional. Simplemente los rattatas no separaban la vista de ellos._

_De pronto, entre las sombras, los roedores comenzaron a congregarse de manera violenta, los chillidos de ellos eran fuertes y agresivos, la mugre de sus cuerpos daba un toque a la escena más que tétrico, sus ojos rojos irritados brillaban en contraste de la luz del dispositivo de shelly. Estaban aterrados, pero tampoco lo podían apagar, tenían mucho miedo de no saber que ocurriría si se apagaba la luz. Sin darse cuenta, el corredor se vio cerrado por ambos frentes y de entre aquel grupo de roedores y de entre ellos un gruñido fuerte simbró el lugar. Un rey rattata, la extraña formación estaba liderada por un único Raticate, enlazado por un enmarañado nudo de colas de otros rattatass entretejidas a la suya, su cuerpo más grande y fuerte hacía avanzar con diligencia pero de manera grotesca al cúmulo roedor y a las demás de alrededor. Su líder no dejaría ir tan rápido a aquellos dos forasteros._

_Carmesí se puso a espaldas de shelly y lo envolvió con sus lazos, él por su parte tomó ambas espadas con sus patas delanteras, y se colocó en posición de ataque, de cualquier forma no podrían escapar aunque quisieran. El rey Raticate arrojó su pesado cuerpo contra ellos mientras que el viscoso pelaje de los demás exudaba una rebaba tóxica, solo s necesitaba que alguno de ellos apenas los mordiera para ser envenenados de gravedad. Carmesí agitó su cuerpo metálico para bloquear aquella sustancia, mientras Shelly hizo girar a ambos con un rapid spin golpeando a toda rata cercana. Notablemente molesto el Rey Raticate lanzó un terrible chillito y al unísono todas comenzaron a arrojar mugre sobre shelly o carmesí, la hedionda mugre caía peligrosamente a la altura de sus ojos. Shelly apretó los ojos, cerró sus puños y se arrojó contra el cuerpo de aquel abominable raticate, el desconcierto sacó de balance al gigantesco roedor, y el caos imperó en el resto de los atados por la cola. En el suelo, revolcándose en su inmundicia, chillando y pataleando al mismo tiempo que corrian con movimientos desordenados que no eran más que erráticos tirando para una dirección diferente que no hacían mas que lastimarlas y lacerarse en partes sensibles y delicadas, finalmente, todo terminó en riña interna, todos los rattas comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos, unos por querer liberar al Raticate de la inmensa maraña de cuerpos y los demás en respuesta a las mordidas que sus congéneres le proporcionaban. _

_Pronto Shelly y carmesí se vieron sofocados y aplastados por una oleada de chillidos y podredumbre, temerosos de sus vidas y sin poder moverse o escapar. Se abrazaron y rodearon sus cuerpos. De pronto –Boom- un estallido en seco que dejó aturdidos a todos y provocó un daño serio a la aterrada doublade. Dark Pulse, eso fue lo que ocurrió, aprovechando el retroceso de su ataque, shelly corrió con doublade arrastrándola de sus listones y cuando se encontró a una distancia segura disparó contra el enorme grupo de roedores su Hidrobomba arrojándolos lejos hacia la profundidad de la cloaca._

_Se encontraban a salvo._

_Finalmente llegaron a un punto donde un as de luz se colaba por el concreto. Y de su movimiento coordinado de rapid spin junto al filo de doublade lograron atravesar el concreto que los separaba de la superficie. Shelly arrojó su hidrbomba al aire y la gravedad se encargó del resto, el agua cayó sobre sus cabezas y limpió la gran mayoría de la suciedad que había cubierto su cuerpo horas antes. Preocupados, comenzaron a revisarse entre ellos para encontrar posibles rasguños; todo estaba bien, solo tenían moretones._

_Revisaron su dispositivo y con lo último de batería confirmaron su posición. Estaban a cuatro kilometros del objetivo. La base general de las industrias de PokElectronic Tools y su demás rama corporativa. De repente –crack- sonó algo dentro del dispositivo inutilizándolo, solo unas chispas salían de él y algo de humo. Shelly en un acto de reacción lo arrancó de su muñeca y lo arrojó al suelo._

_Caminaron un poco antes de percatarse de que aquel Raticate de las alcantarillas los seguía. Shelly y Carmesí se pusieron en guardia, pero lejos de lo que creían, el Raticate chirriaba de manea sumisa, de alguna manera, los reconocía como líderes. Y, con un chirrido mas estruendoso que impactó un poco a los fugitivos, salieron de entre la maleza y basura un grupo de diez rattatas, muchas de ellas estaban antes unidas por la cola a aquel raticate. Rápidamente armaron una especie de trineo con unos cordeles y una tapa, subieron a ella y fueron tirados por el grupo de roedores._

_Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de las instalaciones, una enorme reja con alambre de púas y tras ella, una fosa y, enseguida, una enorme zona de hombre muerto. Una torre se levantaba sobre ese gran descampado listo para disparar a cualquiera que intentase entrar. La razón de por que aquellas instalaciones tenían tal seguridad, era algo que realmente ya no importaba, probablemente esas industrias ya habían penetrado en el circulo político, que probablemente ahora el régimen de la republica defendía esos intereses. Y más al recordar que habían sido fichados como fugitivos, pero los rattata no… Viendo aquello, los roedores comenzaron a excavar y a roer el suelo para crear un acceso por debajo, si bien era cierto que doublade podría soportar, ese hecho alertaría a los demás miembros de la seguridad y acabarían con todos, era más sencillo entrar sigilosamente. Cavaron un agujero tan grande de forma tan rápida, que pudieron llegar por debajo a la torre de vigilancia, subir los escalones interiores, y noquear a los guardias. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien notara que estaban dormidos y llegaran a despertarlos. Accionaron un botón de acceso a empleados, la compuerta del edifico se abrió y veloz mente entraron a las instalaciones, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera darse cuenta alguien._

_Avanzaban sin un rumbo claro, solo sabía que ahí se quedarían de ver con alguien para destruir juntos el edificio mas importante, el que no pudieron acabar. Subieron escalones, abrieron puertas, incluso se colaron algunos rattatas por las ventilaciones, pero no encontraban un rostro familiar._

_Shelly se encontraba asombrado, tanta tecnología y vistosidad, parecía todo sacado de una película de ficción, puertas automáticas, lectores de retina, salas y salas de laboratorios y gente haciendo pruebas con herramientas desconocidas, luces multi color, o al menos para el se veía así. Pero… Los demás realmente le hacían dar vuelta o lo conducían por los pasillos menos escabrosos. Realmente lo que los otros encontraban en las habitaciones eran pruebas, vivisecciones, órganos y gritos desolladores de otros pokémon, no se podían oír gracias al aislamiento de cada sala. Pero atra vez de las rendijas de ventilación, o por las ventanas al pasillo, uno podía ver sus rostros su tristeza, su desesperación, el grito ahogado al ser atravesados por el filo de un bisturí, de una cortadora láser, la perdida de fe en que serán rescatados por sus entrenadores quienes los vendieron. Pero sobre todo , esa mirada en blanco que reflejaban sus ojos cuando ya habiendo perdido toda fe, energía y deseo de vivir, se dejaban vencer y es ahí, cuando los médicos, esos sujetos de bata blanca que prometieron ayudar a preservar la vida, se las arrebataban poco a poco, retirando uno a uno sus órganos, hueso, piel y glándulas principales. Solo unos afortunados se mantenían con vida, solo para ser rellenados con componentes tecnológicos, adaptadores mecánicos, herramientas y la transición a organismos cibernéticos._

_Todos intentaron alejarlo de las peores escenas, pero no lo hicieron bien….Al final de un pasillo, tras una puerta de empleados, y tras pasar a escondidas detrás de un sujeto que entraba a las instalaciones, se topó con algo que su joven mente no entendía._

_Shelly rápidamente corrió para no ser visto, dio vuelta en una esquina de los pasillos interiores y se estampó con algo que su joven mente no podría entender, pero que quedaría muy gravado en su mente, como si fuera una estaca clavada profundamente en la tierra. La cabeza de un tyranitar, cercenada que ya hacía conectada a varios dispositivos que parecía a simple vista que la mantenía con vida, flotando en un tanque transparente lleno de algún tipo de líquido azulado que ayudaba a conservarla. Y cuanto menos se lo esperaba Shelly, ésta abrió los ojos y con una mirada agresiva lo hizo pegar un salto asustado, rodo de espaldas y –toonk- su cabeza golpeó contra algo metálico, al alzar la mirada se percató de que esta vez será el cuerpo de algún pokemon, de un bebé conectado a maquinas en un tanque similar. Aterrado corrió gritando del lugar y cada que volteaba a algún lugar todo lo que observaba eran tanques de cristal que contenían partes mutiladas, fetos, cuerpos criogenizados. Había encontrado el objetivo, los archivos genéticos generales. Y entre todo ese caos de cuerpos flotantes, vio a la lejanía uno cubierto con una lona. Grande y gris, la falda llegaba hasta el suelo, ligeramente la tomó con sus patas y poniendo más fuerza con su hocico, tiró de ella tan fuertemente que se fue de espaldas y se enredó en ella, para cuando salió de la lona vio horrorizado aquella estampa._

_Un ser prehistórico de piel azul zafiro, de cuerpo corto y robusto, una mandíbula fuerte y brazos cortos. La piel se le erizó al mismo tiempo que transpiraba sudor frío. No era mas que el pequeño Tyrunt, su amigo, capturado y encapsulado en aquel tanque, pero tenía algo diferente, su pierna derecha no era la suya, tenía ahora una extensión bio mecánica, algunos servos y placas metálicas se podían notar aún, su piel aún no envolvía a la parte mecánica. Su mandíbula inferior también ya no erala suya, era también una parte mecánica que se veía mas imponente, pero al igual que su pierna esta aun no se había cubierto de piel nueva y viva._

_Impactado, lo primero que hizo fue golpear al cristal, golpear con todo su cuerpo y gritar desgarradoramente por intentar liberarlo de su prisión criogénica. Pero eso solo logró alertar a los guardias y personal, afortunadamente los demás compañeros también lo escucharon y corrieron en su ayuda. Los rattatas distrajeron a los elementos de seguridad mientras que Carmesí y Raticate ayudaban a romper el tanque hasta que por un golpe simultaneo, el recipiente estalló. De manera preocupada se acercaron al inmóvil cuerpo de tyrunt he intentaron hacerlo reaccionar, pero solo hicieron que respirara por si mismo, era algo pequeño, pero era una victoria._

_Ante aquella situación, se vieron rápidamente rodeados por los guardias armados, abrazados los cuatro, llenos de un líquido azulado solo cerraron los ojos, mientras esperaban su inevitable final._

-Clap, clap. Clap aplaudía- Felicidades – exclamaba mientras se abría paso por el personal- sabía que llegarían, no sin antes tomar un poco del material genético de tu amigo, que deja comentar –exclama con emoción- era una pieza verdaderamente increíble de genpetica. Sus valores de longevidad, salud y resistencia son verdaderamente únicos, ayudaran a muchos de nuestros proyectos y podremos crear algunos medicamentos. Perdón por lo de la pierna del reptil azul, pero necesitábamos una muestra bastante grande de medula y tejido – expresa con un semblante caído- . Pero para que vean que no era nada "personal" y solo negocios le agregamos su mandíbula para que no nada mas tuviera su habilidad de Rock Head si no que también Strong Jaws. Pero tomando en cuenta de que entraron a mi recinto –cambia a una expresión furica , tomo a squirtle por las patas traseras y lo levanta en el aire- de ver mis proyectos, de sabotear y querer destruir todo lo que he construido con el sudor de mi frente –lo azota contra el suelo violentamente- me temo –mientras se limpia las manos con un pañuelo- que tendré que eliminarlos. –Burlonamente- Realmente esas mejoras eran para que pudiera quedarme con el dinosaurio, digo, su amo será dado muerto mañana por la mañana –suelta una risa malévola al aire-

_Al escuchar la risa, tyrunt abre de golpe sus cristalinos ojos negros, se pone de pie y arremete contra los guardias arrojando a todos al suelo, rápidamente salta y se avienta contra aquel sujeto que lo ha hecho enfadar quien a la par de la velocidad, arremete con un golpe justo en la sien de tyrunt. Sorprendidos, todos ven estupefactos como , quien realmente lo ha golpeado no es otro más que Hitmontop "El pequeño"._

-Bien hecho muchacho –lo felicita mientras le da una palmada en la espalda- Me alegra saber que no fuiste una mala inversión, y más aún saber que esa vieja bruja no te mató con su equipo swat. Sin duda vales cada centavo –inmediatamente su rostro se convierte en una mueca fría sin sentimientos, una enorme sonrisa y mira malvada que solo deja salir un susurro- Acábalos –con voz de ultra tumba –

_Hitmontop se abalanza sobre ellos y muy apenas Carmesí puede detenerlo, Shelly da un gruñido y los rattata emprenden la retirada, todo se está poniendo feo y violento, nadie en sus circunstancias puede hacerle frente a esos puños férreos. Y al instante, una explosión sobre ellos se escucha, pedazos de escombros caen y una nube de polvo se aproxima al suelo, solo para revelar un enorme cuerpo metálico. Brillante, con tres ojos en la cabeza y armamento escondido entre sus piezas. De un golpe arrojó lejos a Hitmontop, y con una velocidad increíble alcanzó con su brazo a tomarlo y soltar una violenta carga eléctrica que lo paraliza, se arroja sobre los pequeños alrededor de tyrunt y lanza de su espalda un montón de pequeños coetes para acabar con los miembros de la empresa y destruir bastante material de las instalaciones._

_Y antes de que se disperse el polvo de los escombros toma entre sus brazos fríos y metálicos a carmesí, shelly, y el cuerpo paralizado de himontop. Se pone de cuclillas, unas luces salen de debajo de él y emprende el veloz vuelo. _

_Mientras tanto en tierra una enorme explosión sónica retruena, empuja el viento y disipa el polvo y escombros del lugar, un enorme boom burts del que se deja escapar una voz que dice "De mí no escaparán". Uno de los ojos del coloso metálico gira a la espalda solo para vislumbrar como aquel sujeto que habían visto transformaba sus manos y rostro en las cabezas de un hydreigon cargando un rayo de energía, un hyper beam que va directo a ellos. El coloso solo puede incrementar su velocidad mas que impactado por esa bizarra escena, pero por mas que acelera y zigzaguea, el cálculo de trayectoria dicta que de cualquier forma impactará contra ellos. Lo único que puede hacer es desplegar todas sus __bengalas __y un pequeño escudo defensivo, y esperando lo peor solo acelera._

_-Adiós- Exclama el individuo mientras lanza su poderoso rayo contra ellos y justo al instante de impactar, aquel Raticate junto a otros dos rattata atacan los ojos, los rostros de aquel sujeto transformado en Hydreigon, chirriantes y agresivos, muerden y roen cada una de sus partes en vano, pues se regeneran más rápido de lo que pueden dañarlas. Mientras que aquel Hyper beam impacta en una de sus piernas roboticas destruyéndola por completo y sacándolo de balance, pero aún puede volar. Impactado, gira a su espalda uno de sus ojos, hace un acercamiento y observa como los rattata siguen atacándolo, royéndolo desesperadamente intentando que su cuerpo cese, que pare de moverse. Solo pueden contemplar como vuele a transformarse , de su cuerpo salen dos brazos grises llenos de músculos, toma de la cabeza a cada una de los roedores y sin miramientos, revienta sus cabezas al cerrar su palma, solo el eco de un –Crack- y el crujir de los huesos y el chorreo de su sangre se escuchan. _

_Raticate, solo podía quedarse viendo, lloraba mientras el individuo lo tomaba entre sus cuatro brazo, la veía a los ojos y le decía mientras la tomaba del cuello. –No es nada personal, pero decidiste ayudar a quien no debías- Y de un rápido movimiento, solo un chillido se escapó al aire._

_El gigante de acero prefirió apagar sus canales para no tener que oír aquello. Puede que hayan escapado, y destruido gran parte del lugar, pero habían quedado seriamente dañados._

-Jmmm –mientras fruncía el seño y regresaba a su forma humana- no los voy a poder alcanzar con otro rayo, pero tampoco va a llegar muy lejos, será mejor que despliegue algunas unidades. Y todos ustedes –de manera muy enérgica mientras se coloca nuevamente su saco que ya hacía en el suelo - ¡Levántense, los que no puedan pidan su incapacidad o están despedidos! .

_Mientras ve como algunos de sus hombres se ponen de pie, los deja atrás, avanza por uno de los corredores y deja que el escáner de retina lea algunas variantes de su ojo, se abren unas compuertas que dejan salir un viento gélido, solo para revelar unos contenedores especiales, un espacio enorme lleno de ellos, cuerpos y cuerpos crecientes y vivientes de una de las criaturas mas fuertes del mundo. Se postra frente a ellas y con su mano, acaricia el cristal mientras exclama _

-Menos mal no los lastimaron, mis queridos mewtwo.


End file.
